


A Georgian Lady

by isay_havers



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isay_havers/pseuds/isay_havers
Summary: This is the story of Kitty's death
Kudos: 8





	A Georgian Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is super short, this is my first fan fiction :)

"1... 2... 3..."

Kitty ran as fast as she could to her favourite hiding spot. Her sister had never found her here, and she wasn't about to loose a game of hide and seek! Giggling, she rushed to the bush and crouched behind it, peeking over to check if her sister was there. Once she was sure the coast was clear, kitty got into a more comfortable position, as she knew she'd be her for some time. 

A while passed, and kitty started to get bored. She was used to this, but her sister would normally give up before it got dark, and yell for Kitty to come back into the house. As the sun started to set, kitty felt the breeze starting to pick up. Suddenly, all the branches started to sway with it, scratching her. She wasn't about to give in, though. She wouldn't let her winning streek be lost just by some branches. Soon, kitty couldn't see anything infront of her, and she started to feel hungry, and scared. She didn't know what to do, there was no way she could get back into the house, it was too dark. She started to shout out,

"Help! Please somebody help me, I'm scared!"

But no one answered. She tried again,

"Is anyone there? I want to go back inside, I don't like it here!"

Still, all She heard was silence. She started to panic, she felt her stomach churning with nerves. Her sister had told her horrible stories about monsters that came out at night to eat all the naughty children. She would normally go to her father when she got scared about these things, he would tell her it was OK, and he'd make her some warm milk and they would settle down to read a story together, but she didn't know where her father was. She heard a loud howl in the distance. She gasped. Without thinking, she rushed out of her hiding place and started running, tripping over branches that had fallen from the trees, and stinging herself on the nettels that the grounds keeper had failed to pick out. She was terrified, tears rolling down her cheeks she kept running and running until she found herself in a field. She realise she must be in the field her family use for games, as that was the only field close enough to her hiding spot. The good news was, she knew where she was, the bad news was she had no idea how to get back, even in the day time. She wasn't normally allowed out as her mother thought it was undignified for a lady to be outside with nature. She said only peasant girls went outside. Her father occasionally insisted that she was let out, and she was taken by the grounds keeper to this field. But with no grounds keeper, there was no way back. 

She started sobbing. What would she do? She hadn't eaten since lunch, and she was so tired. It was way past her bed, her mother must be so angry. And her father was probably very worried for her. She thought about what she had to eat. She checked the pockets that were concealed in the folds of her dress, all she had was her purse that she got for Christmas. Her sister found it too ugly, but Kitty was pleased she finally got something useful. She sobbed. Her mother would be livid if she came home the next day with an eaten purse, but she had no other option. Nervously she ripped the purse apart at the seam and took a bite of the cloth. She swallowed. Her stomach started hurting more. She didn't know why. She hugged herself, in an attempt to stop the pain, but she couldn't. She started crying louder then before, screaming out, trying to get someone, anyone to hear her. Her heart started to speed up, it was as if it was trying to escape her chest. She started sweating. Panting she lay on her side and curled up tightly into a ball. She had never been in so much pain. What was in that fabric that had made her feel like this? She started drifting in and out of consciousness. Her vision when blurry. Was she dying? "I'm not ready to die" she thought to herself. She started praying,

"Please god, don't let me die! I can't, not yet. I have so much to live for. Please... please..... please........" 

Her words started to slur. Her mind went blank. 

She lay down, and felt comfortable in the grass. She shut her eyes and then she heard a ringing in her ears, then she saw a bright light. Confused as to why the pain had suddenly stopped, and why day time had come so quickly she sat up, she felt lighter then she had before. She saw three figures walking towards her. It must be her family! Excited, she ran as fast as she could towards them, but as she came closer she realised that it wasn't them, they were three people she didn't recognise, all wearing strange clothes. As she approached them, she saw that one was a stumbling... headless man! She screamed in horror, as she saw the man holding his head under his arm. He laughed, and the woman pointed behind kitty, she turned around then she saw her body, lying on the ground. She was so shocked. It took her a moment to process everything. She couldn't be dead, as she was standing in this field, she saw the people infront of her. But how could she be alive? Her body was right there, all curled up and sad looking. Then the lady spoke

"Yous be dead!"

Followed by the headless man.

"Mary's quite right, you're a ghost now! Join the club"

Kitty was surprised how they spoke about that so nonchalantly. She was still taking it in as the strange man in fur spoke.

"Haha, don't look shocked. Even pretty people, like me die."

"But... but... how?"

Kitty said, shaking

"As I said, you're a ghost! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Humphrey, or atleast half of him!"

Said the Humphrey, laughing at his own joke. 

"Me Robin."

Said the man in fur.

"And I bes mary!"

Said the woman happily.

"Oh, nice to meet you all! I'm-"

"Oh wes already be knowing whos you are, kitty! We've been watching yous!"

Said Mary.

Humphrey, embarrassed, said,

"Well, not like that really... Well.. actually... exactly like that. Please don't judge, being a ghost can get quite boring, and it's fun watching living people!"

Kitty suddenly felt quite exposed. What do these strange people know about her? She had so many questions, but before she could ask anything, she heard a familiar voice.

"Kitty! My girl, where are you? Please come in! It's cold! Kitty?"

It was her father! Heart heart felt full of joy, and she sprinted over to him, her face gleaming.

"Father! Oh! I've missed you!"

And as she went to hug him she felt a wave of sickness, and she fell right through her father. Confused she went back infront of him and started waving. He stared right through her. She looked back at her new friends, they where watching her sadly. 

"Kitty, love, we've told you. He won't be able to see you, you're dead."

Said Humphrey.

"Oh."

Said kitty, and she started crying again. Robin rolled his eyes. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, her father spotted kitty's body in the distance. 

"Kitty! There you are!"

He rushed over to her, and rolled her over. Kitty's body lulled over, and stared blankly back at her father.

"No... no.."

He muttered.

He pulled kitty into his arms, holding her, and he started sobbing uncontrollably. Kitty turned around and saw her sister and mother coming over. They where smirking, but as soon as her father noticed them, a mask of fake sadness went over their faces. 

"Oh no, poor, darling, kitty"

Said her mother, in a drawling voice.

"I wonder what happened?" 

Said her sister. 

"I have no idea! Oh my poor, poor girl."

Sobbed her father.

"She was taken too soon."

Said her mother, patting him on his back.

"Well, we better get this burrial done and dusted."

Said the sister.

"What are you thinking? I want kitty to have a proper funeral, not some quick burrial!"

Said the father, shocked at his daughters behaviour. 

"Must you make a big deal out of this, Charles?"

Said the mother.

"Yes! She's my daughter!"

"And mine."

"Yes, but you don't care for her, do you?"

With an over exaggerated gasp her mother said,

"Of course I do! If you insist in a big funeral, let's go back and get the servants to take her body to the mortician."

"Yes.. that sounds like a good idea.."

And, after saying his last goodbyes, the father got up and left, the two woman followed him. 

Kitty felt dismayed. She was so happy her father wanted her to have a good funeral, but sad at how quickly her sister wanted her gone. 

She started thinking about how her sister would always lock her in cupboards for hours at a time, just for her own fun, and she'd laugh whenever kitty would mess up. Or how she'd steal things from the kitchen, and blame it on kitty. Suddenly kitty realised that her sister never loved her. She just used kitty as a personal jester to laugh at. A tear rolled down her face. She saw the three standing behind her, with the same sad look as before. 

"You ok?"

Asked Robin.

"No.. but, I think i will be.. soon.."

She said. 

"Hey, don't worry kitty, things will be OK."

"Yes! Yous gets used to being dead after hundreds of years!"

"Hundreds?"

Asked kitty

"No, you get used to it very quickly." 

Reassured Humphrey. 

"Now lets get you back up to your house, you'll need some rest. Dying is tiring work!"


End file.
